Eu e você, simplesmente
by charliepoeta
Summary: Lea e Dianna finalmente fazem as pazes. Lembranças de um passado ainda tão presente.


- Anda logo, Lea! Deixa de ficar aí procrastinando!

Procrastinando...? Mas o que diabos significa isso?! Conversar com a senhorita Agron às vezes chega a ser desafiador, ô mulher pra gostar de falar difícil, e bonito, e encantadoramente sexy... Mas confesso que, muitas vezes, eu não consigo acompanhar nossos diálogos, em parte porque na maioria das vezes eu presto mais atenção nela do que no que ela está falando, e em parte porque ela fala umas coisas que não dá pra entender mesmo.

Ainda me lembro do meu primeiro jantar com os amigos esquisitões dela. Estávamos morando ainda no nosso apartamento, eles vieram passar uns dias em LA e aproveitaram para fazer uma visita, a Di queria me apresentar a eles, oficialmente. Aquela foi uma noite inesquecível. Foi quando comecei a perceber que a Dianna era mais inteligente que a maioria das pessoas com quem convivi.

*flashback*

Era mais ou menos 10 hrs quando eles chegaram, e eu me perguntei se isso lá era hora de chegar na casa dos outros... Eu já queria ter ido dormir a tempos, sorte deles que era sexta e no sábado nós não tínhamos gravação, mas eu já estava morrendo de sono. Só que a Di é craque e me deixar ''acesa'', nós ficamos brincando de mímica na sala.

- Lea, presta atenção! Essa é muito fácil, é um filme que a gente já viu umas cinco vezes. É um dos meus preferidos.

Sim, já vimos centenas de filmes juntas, mas os preferidos da Dianna eram, geralmente, aqueles que me faziam cair no sono.

Ela começou a soprar e soprar e soprar e balançar as mãos em formato de onda, meu Deus, aquilo era a coisa mais fofa do mundo... Entre muitas gargalhadas eu chutava os possíveis filmes, mas, a cada tentativa, surgia no rosto dela uma cara de decepção que era mais cômica ainda.

- Piratas do Caribe! O Navio Fantasma? Não? Ai, meu Deus, são quantas palavras? Quatro? Já Sei! AS crônicas de Nárnia! Não? Ahh, eu estou confusa!

Mas a Di era uma excelente atriz, começou a encenar um trecho do filme e aí ficou muito fácil.

Ela se agachou e fingiu pegar do chão um punhado de terra, e, com uma expressão de tristeza, raiva e desespero, ela jogou o suposto punhado de terra para trás e olhou pra mim, no fundo dos olhos, e eu podia jurar que ela iria chorar.

- E O VENTO LEVOU!

- Até que em fim! – Dianna falou, e nós caímos na risada.

- Nossa, Lea. Eu sou tão ruim assim em mímica?

- Claro que não, sua boba. É que você é tão linda, que é difícil olhar pra você e raciocinar ao mesmo tempo...

Quando eu disse isso, a Di olhou pra mim, aquele olhar de ternura que ela sempre fazia quando nós conversávamos, e me deu um beijo, tão carinhoso, e tão doce... Ela era perfeita.

- oh, Scarlett O'Hara! Eu te amo, beija-me como se fosso nosso ultimo beijo! – Eu disse, com uma voz dramática, fazendo menção à personagem que ela acabara de representar brilhantemente.

Nessa hora, a campainha tocou, para acabar com a minha alegria.

-Sim, meu amor. Beijar-te-ei logo mais, agora preciso atender a campainha. – Disse a Dianna, se desvencilhando de mim.

Eu fiquei lá sentada, rindo igual uma idiota. Isso ajudou a aliviar um pouco a minha tensão, estava ansiosa pra conhecer os amigos da Di, e nervosa, tinha medo que eles não me aprovassem, mas apesar de estranhos, eles foram bem legais.

- Gente, essa é a Lea! Lea, esses são Luigi, Ashley e Sam.

Cumprimentei todos eles com um aperto de mão desengonçado. Eu estava muito nervosa. O Luigi era, claramente, gay, a Ashley era alta, cheia de tatuagens legais e bem estilosa e a Sam era baixinha e tinha o cabelo azul.

- Ah, a famosa Lea Michele. A Dianna não fala de outra coisa, e você é muito talentosa! Adoro a Rachel Berry! – Disse a Sam, gentilmente.

- Obrigada! É um prazer conhecê-los!

Sentamos no sofá e começando a falar sobre Glee, eu tentava ser agradável, mas estava muito cansada, queria que eles fossem logo embora, piorou quando eles começaram a falar de uns assuntos que em nada me interessava. O Luigi era fotógrafo, e tinha conseguido expor seu trabalho em uma galeria de SF, então eles começaram a falar sobre fotografia, que era um dos assuntos preferidos da Dianna, eu também gostava, mas ela era fascinada.

- Conta aí como foi seu processo de criação, Luigi. - Sugeriu a Di, nessa hora ela percebeu que eu estava meio avulsa na conversa, e pôs o braço em volta do meu pescoço, chegando mais perto, encostando a cabeça na minha. A Di sempre foi muito atenciosa comigo.

- Eu queria fazer algo com um viés poético, então, decidi fotografar pessoas com poemas tatuados, umas das minhas fotos preferidas, é a de um cara que tatuou um poema de Shakespeare, o soneto 18, em homenagem a mulher dele.

Quando ele disse isso todos fizeram um sonoro "aawwnn..."

Eu já tinha lido alguns poemas de Shakespeare, mas não me lembrava de nenhum, muito menos esse tal de ''soneto 18.''

Dianna, naquele momento, fez uma das coisas mais linda que já vi. Eu já tinha certeza que era impossível se apaixonar mais ainda por aquela essa mulher, mas estava errada. Ela ajoelhou-se em minha frente, e, segurando a minha mão, ela começou a recitar o poema, que estava na ponta da língua:

'' Se te comparo a um dia de verão  
És por certo mais belo e mais ameno  
O vento espalha as folhas pelo chão  
E o tempo do verão é bem pequeno...

Eu comecei a rir e ao mesmo tempo queria chorar porque aquilo era lindo demais. Ela não estava se importando com as outras pessoas na Sala, naquele momento era só eu e ela.

...  
Ás vezes brilha o Sol em demasia  
Outras vezes desmaia com frieza;  
O que é belo declina num só dia,  
Na terna mutação da natureza...

Não consegui me segurar, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu apertei a mão dela com muita força, eu queria tanto beijá-la, abraçá-la e não soltar nunca mais.

Mas em ti o verão será eterno,  
E a beleza que tens não perderás;  
Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno:

Nestas linhas com o tempo crescerás.  
E enquanto nesta terra houver um ser,  
Meus versos vivos te farão viver.

Os amigos da Di aplaudiram e ela sorriu pra mim, um sorriso tão terno, os olhos verdes dela brilhavam. Eu nunca me senti tão amada, tão adorada. Dianna era a melhor namorada do mundo. E a mais inteligente, e a mais romântica e a mais perfeita... Meu sono passou num instante, porque naquela noite, quanto todos fossem embora, eu não iria dormir tão cedo.

*fim do Flashback*

- LEA! VOCÊ VAI MORAR NESSE BANHEIRO É?

-Calma, calma, já estou pronta.

Já estávamos atrasadas pro jantar na casa do Ryan, mas antes, depois de tudo que eu lembrei, eu tinha que dizer uma coisa a ela.

- Di... Depois de todo esse tempo, eu ainda sou perdidamente apaixonada por você.


End file.
